epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Renaissance Artists
The Renaissance Artists appeared in the season 3 finale, Artists vs TMNT. They consist of Leonardo da Vinci, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, Donatello di Niccolò, and Michelangelo Buonarroti and they rapped against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They were portrayed by Link Neal, Anthony Padilla, Rhett McLaughlin, and Ian Hecox. Information on the Rappers Leonardo da Vinci, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, Donatello di Niccolò, and Michelangelo Buonarroti were each artists, varying from painters to sculptors, that hailed from the Renaissance period, spanning from the 14th century to the 16th century during each of their lifespans. Their artwork has left a large impact on society and is still remembered to this day, such as Leonardo's Mona Lisa and Michelangelo's Statue of David. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Cowabunga, dude, so let's get it on Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance We got the classical technique To kick these three toed freaks back under the street (Ooh) I take a turtle and I turn him into mincemeat You don't really wanna step to da Vinci I love the ladies, I like to keep it mellow So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six foot chisel Born in goop, raised in poop I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit, oops. (Yo) Raphael, and I came to flow Deemed dope by the Pope and I boned til I croaked I'm an emcee Shredder but I get the feeling I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling (Ohhh) Michelangelo, and I'm a giant, I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath I'm a rap God and you can't quite touch me This battle's your Last Judgement, trust me! We drop science! We got the mathematics! The architects of rebirth are rap addicts You beat the Foot, but it won't go well When you catch an Italian boot to the half shell! 'Verse 2:' That's because you mutants are too immature. You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer! We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet! We're like your NES game, cause we can't be beat! Trivia *They are the third group rappers that are announced together, after Mario and Luigi, Orville Wright and Wilbur Wright, and just before the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **They are the first group of rappers to have their names announced individually, just before the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **They are also the second group of four rappers, after Santa and his elves, and before the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Each rapper is wearing their opponents' (the Turtle named after them) corresponding color: Leonardo with a blue belt and hat strap, Raphael wearing a red shirt, Donatello with a purple ensemble, and Michelangelo is wearing an orange top. *They are the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth artists (not including musical artists) to appear, after Bob Ross and Pablo Picasso. **They are all in Season 3. *The way each rapper was introduced in the beginning of the battle was in the order from who lived the longest to who lived the shortest. **In order, Donatello lived 88 years, Michelangelo lived 80 years, Leonardo lived 67 years, and Raphael lived only 37. *The transition of the rappers in their first verses is notable in which members of the same duo would state that they are "passing the mic" to each other but not to the other duo. This is apparent in which Donatello (Rhett) did not state that he was passing it to Raphael (Anthony). Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Ian Hecox Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Character main pages